Smash: the begginning
by SkylerOcon
Summary: The smashers have been forced into a contest against there will. Will they escape, or will they be trapped forever? PLEASE READ AND REWIEW!
1. The Boxes?

Chapter 1- The brainwashing

Human World

"Huf… Huf… Hffff…FFFhh," went Shigeru Miamoto as one of his characters came after him, "how did this happen he thought?"

"MWAHAHAHA!" crackled an evil voice behind him as he chased Shigeru.

"How did you… You're…. a video.. game… character..," he said as he blacked out.

Mushroom Kingdom

"I wonder whata Parakarry lefta in the mail for me?" thought Mario as he walked out of his house in the mushroom kingdom. He walked toward his mail box looked inside and there was nothing inside it. Mario happened to look down and saw a box with no return address, but on top it said open this with your brother. Mario walked inside his house and called Luigi.

Luigi came in and casually asked, "What is it bro?"

"I'ah don'ta know?" replied the Italian plumber, "Let'sa open it."

Hyrule

"_Surrrrat!"_ screamed Link as he finished off stragling Stalphos from when Ganon tried to take over Hyrule.

"Good job" commented Zelda as she walked up to her husband (Link and Zelda tied the knot after they thought they finished off the King of the Guerodo.) and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Why thank you," replied Link in a heroic tone. Suddenly a box materialized in front of them. It said open this in front of Zelda/Sheik. "Did you do that?" Asked Link

"No I didn't" replied Zelda

"_Weird…?" thought Link, "Hold on…Zelda/Sheik?"_ "Wait one damn second," cried Link.

"What is it?" said Zelda hysterically

"You're Sheik!" Shouted Link.

"Er… Um.. Let's open the box," said a panicky Zelda.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu. Pika, Pika, Pi," remarked Pikachu to his pokemon chums Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Mewtwo. (This story takes place after the pokemon movie Mewtwo Returns. He turns good in that one. Just thought you guys should know)

"Jiggly, Jig, Jiggl, Jigglypuff!" cried Jigglypuff

"What do you mean by there's a box that says for us to open it?" replied Mewtwo coldly.

"Pichu, Pichu, Pi!" cried Pichu

"Fine then, Let's open it." Agreed Mewtwo

Dreamland

"FWOOOOOOOOOSH!" went Kirby as he sucked in a Waddle Doo and spat it back out, but instead a box came out not the Waddle Doo. Kirby walked up to the box and it read To: the pink puffball _"Hey!" _thought Kirby.

He then returned his focus to the box as King Dedeedee strolled by and asked, "Hey, what's with the box?"

"I don't know, but it says not to open it in front of you." Said Kirby aggravated

"Oh, Yeah, where?" said King Dedeedee stubbornly.

"Right here," Kirby bragged.

"Do not show to Dedeedee and if he continues to keep on with it give him a swift kick in the…. HEY!" Dedeedee shouted.

"So know that you've read it get the hell out of here" Kirby said through clinched teeth.

"Fine if you don't want me." Said King Dedeedee trying to sound hurt as he walked off.

"Finally," muttered Kirby as Dedeedee left. _"How did that happen? Unless….. No way, impossible." _Thought Kirby

Galactic Federation Building OSSX

"They've breached the Sector two! The remaining X are preceding to the main deck!" shouted a Federation soldier.

Samus's Starship, above Galactic Federation Building OSSX

"bzzzzzzzzt….. zzzz….. Samus…… come……… in …… X……. ………….Bzzzzt……. Building……OSSX……." said a voice on a radio before a female voice came in and said transmission interrupted. "What! Some of those damned X survived!" Samus shout as she banked to the right.

Galactic Federation Building OSSX

As soon as she landed she saw the destruction, "Crap," she cursed as she hurried into the building obliterating any X that stood in her way.

As soon as she arrived to the main sector she saw a bizarre X that apparently took over a box so Samus disposed of the X that possessed the box. She glanced at the box and noticed her name on it and thought, _"Some son of a bitch is controlling the X! I better open it to see what that SOB wants."_

Mute City

FFFFFSSSSSSSSHHHHHH went the Blue Falcon as it powered up while Capt. Falcon was getting ready to race. _"I need to beat that clone bastard Blood Falcon!"_ (the blood Falcon is a clone as proved by F-Zero GX)he screamed inside his head, _"Last year he installed a damn bomb to my machine! But of course nobody believed me my racer was smashed up so bad there wasn't even a remote possibility to gather any evidence, but that was probably a good thing considering the fact that we have the same DNA."_

His thoughts were interrupted by a transmission telling him to go to the starting line.

Falcon was, by force of habit, counted down with the rest of the crowd until it hit 0 and then he jammed the speed control stick as far as it could go and went from 0 to 600 in 0.66 seconds. He was holding a healthy lead till about halfway through the race when the Blood Falcon came up and swapped paint with Falcon so Falcon returned fire and successfully ruined Blood's paintjob.

Falcon then heard blood's voice through the speaker, "You wanna play rough hmmmm…. Apparently you'd like me to take you out without the bomb this year?"

"Damn you Blood, you know you could never do that without cheating!" shouted

"All I said was that I was going to get you without the bomb I never said I wasn't going to cheat," taunted Blood as a blade slowly began protruding from Blood's racer.

By the time Falcon noticed he wasn't moving and he was scrambling to get out of his racer.

After the race Falcon was looking at the remains of his racer he noticed a box addressed to himself.

Somewhere in the Lylat System

"Star Fox team," come in said General Pepper's stern voice through the Great Fox's intercom system. "The remaining aparoids are heading straight toward the Great Fox, get those damn arwings immediately!"

"YES SIR!" shouted the team in unison. Fox and Falco, two of the 5 leaders (Slippy, Krystal, Peppy, Fox, and Falco) Were the first out of the launching bay, they immeadiatley began kicking aparoids ass until the came across an obscenely large aparoid came up and started shooting energy beams out of its mouth.

_"What the hell!" _Thought fox as he began blasting the creature with his lasers, _"I thought we killed the Queen Aparoid two months ago!" _

After about five minutes of the shoot, dodge technique the gargantuan aparoid was defeated, but its' remains disappeared and in its' place was a box. Of course Fox and Falco were quite confused by this and they probably would've blamed it on Andross if they hadn't defeated him 8 years ago. So Fox and Falco got the box and flew their arwings back to the Great Fox.

"Well should we open it?" asked Fox

"Hmmm… well we just killed the Queen Aparoid for the second time in a row. Of course we should stupid!" Falco remarked.

"Well sorry," said Fox in a fake apologetic voice.

Fox and Falco opened the box, but the next time they opened their eyes they were in some weird room were they saw some pink thing, some person in an orange suit, some guy with a helmet that had falcons painted on it, some weird mouse looking things that were with another puffball and a humanoid creature, some guy wearing a lot of green with a freakishly long cap, apparently with his girlfriend, and to guys wearing blue overalls.

Probably not so great (note complete lack of confidence) I guess I'm gonna be getting tons of flames. (note complete lack of confidence again) I hope it gets better toward the end.


	2. the tournament begins almost

**Chapter 2- The tournament begins… almost**

"Okay, where the hell are we?" asked Falco

"wea donta know." Remarked Mario

"Yeah, I was training then I found a box so I opened it." Said Link

"Pika, Pi, Pika, Pika." Squeked Pikachu

"Huh?" exclaimed everybody that wasn't a pokemon in the room.

" That, means: who the heck brought us here and if they wanted us they shoulda just asked." Translated Mewtwo.

"YEAH! YOU NEED TO SHOW YOURSELF YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Screamed Kirby, "I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

"Well there's motivation for you…" Falcon remarked in a smart-alecky tone.

"SHUT UP! YOU MOTHER FU-"

"We wouldn't want you two to be hurt before the tournament." Said a mysterious voice

"Okay who the hell are you!" screamed Kirby thus proceeding to get more pissed off.

"Well it wouldn't be fun if I told you now would it!" said the mysterious voice, "Anyway, I wouldn't want you people to be upset in any way, you all will be given a room. They are in the box and info about what this tournament is going to be like." The mysterious voice then left.

"Well I guess this all we can do for now," said Samus as she walked over to the box, picked up her room info and left. Everybody else proceded to do the same thing.

**That Night in Falco and Fox's room**

"Well looks like we're stuck here for now." Said a very unhappy Fox

"Gee… I'm so enthusiastic about it too!" Falco sarcastically remarked

"Anyway this thing says that there will be hammers, food, bombs, blasters-"

"We already have blasters!" interrupted Falco

"Well then now you'll have two. Anyway, it also talks about invulnerability stars, something called pokeballs, fire flowers, and baseball bats?" fox remarked, very confused.

"Apparently part of this tournament is beating the shit out of people with baseball bats." Falco sarcastically remarked. (again)

**Samus's room**

"I gotta figure out a way to get out of here!" said a very annoyed Samus as she charged up her plasma cannon. BOOOM! The plasma shot created tons of smoke distorting Samus's view of the wall she shot at, _"that should do it"_ she thought.

"WHAT!" she yelled as she figured out that it had know effect. She then proceeded to shot missiles, bombs, and many other violent weapons in her arsenal, which, unfortunately for her, had no effect.

"That will never work, I built all of this room to deflect anything you can throw at it." Remarked the mysterious voice

"Fine then, I'll get out through the door" Samus said, reaching for the doorknob. As soon as she touched she was electrically shocked. "What the?"

"Like I said, it will never work." Said the mysterious voice as it faded away

**Well that was chapter two, it was kinda short… sorry anyway in the next chapter the battles start. Hope you liked it. REWIEW PLEASE!**


	3. The first fight, Fox vs Mewtwo

**At the begging of this chapter I would like to thank tikitikirevenge for reviewing my story and recommending it to Hoogiman who also reviewed. PLEASE REVIEW, THESE TWO ARE MY ONLY MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE SO PLEASE GIVE ME MORE MOTOVATION! **

**Chapter 3-The tournament begins**

**Somewhere in the video game world **

"Famous video game designer Shigeru Miamoto went missing last night while working late. If you have any information about his whereabouts please call 345-2265," said the news person, "In a related story, many Nintendo video games have stopped working."

The televison then went off as a mysterious voice smirked, "Look, they miss you."

"You'll never get away with this – " then, Shigeru Miamoto was knocked-out

**Somewhere else in the video game world **

"All contestants to main room," instructed a female voice on an intercom.

"Well then lets go," Fox said to Falco.

"Wait, I uhh…. Have to go to the bathroom," Falco replied as he walked off

_"Ummm… okay,"_ Fox thought.

All of the contestants walked to the room where they originally met each other, some decided to get to know each other better.

"Pika, pi, pika, pikachu?" asked Pikachu in a curious tone

"What?" asked Samus.

"He says, why do you always wear that suit," interpreted Mewtwo. (For not the last time)

"Oh, that's because parts of this suit have actually melded with my skin, and it helps to have a suit with weapons built in when you're a bounty hunter," replied Samus as she walked off, proving that she really didn't want to talk and was still confused about the previous night's events. "Who would lock us in our so called "rooms" like that?" Samus began to wonder.

Then a voice suddenly appeared, "Maybe somebody justa wanted to testa our strength?" Mario asked in his Italian accent.

"Who asked you?" Samus scolded.

"Youa did," Mario replied, further annoying Samus

"Shut the hell up, and your accent is annoying as hell!" Samus said, but she was then interrupted by the mysterious voice

"It looks like everybody's here," it said as began explaining rules and all this confusing stuff.

Falcon was getting very bored by this lecture so he began to think, _"Damn it, on top of losing the race I'm stuck in god knows where and have to fight. Some of these people or creatures look like they can fight…good. So what the hell am I going to do?" _Falcon asked himself. He then remembered that he had some spare parts for repairing his racer in his pockets. He connected the parts and now whenever he yells Falcon Punch fire comes out of his hand and when he yells Falcon Kick fire shoots from his leg. _"Try to be that,"_ he thought happily

Just as Falcon finished thinking the voice cut in and said, "Good luck to the first two contestants." Then slips of paper appeared in everybody's hands.

"It looks like I'm up," said Mewtwo quietly floating while looking at the paper that said:

Arena: C

Battle Type: Stock

Stock number: 3

Battle no. 1

Types of battles and explanation:

Stock- Match with 1- 5 lives selected at random

Time- A timed match with a minus-1-point-for-being–killed-plus-1-point-for-killing-minus-2 points–for-killing-yourself scoring system. Time varies from 2-5min.

Mewtwo was casually floating around, while looking for arena C. He was, like everybody else, annoyed by this whole thing, by the time he got there his opponent was waiting.

"Well looks like you're my opponent," Fox said pointing out the obvious. He really disliked fighting unless it was to help Lylat, but nope, not today, today he was fighting for some weirdo because he couldn't escape this place, there seemed to be no exits. _"Man, I really can't fight without an arwing,"_ Fox thought

"Please enter arena: C area: Pokemon Stadium," said the female voice.

"What the hell is a pokeman?" questioned Fox.

"Poke_mon_ thank you very much oh… and you're looking at one," Mewtwo informed Fox

"Sorry," Fox said right as they walked in.

The field was a bunch of grass with part of it poke ball colored, it had to floating platforms to the right and left of the poke ball.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" shouted a voice through speakers.

Mewtwo was the first to make a move, he jumped behind Fox and shot a shadow Ball at his back. Fox fell over, his back bleeding. Fox recoiled soon after and shot Mewtwo in the shoulder with his blaster, Mewtwo winced in pain, but it didn't seem to have as much of an affect on him as the shadow ball did on Fox. Seeing this Fox rammed into Mewtwo by using his jet boots (my explanation for where the fire attack comes from) and hit him hard causing Mewtwo to cry out in pain. Mewtwo then used his psychic powers and set Fox on fire for a short while. Then the ground started to feel like there was an earthquake.

"What the?" asked a confused Fox.

"Watch," instructed Mewtwo.

The field changed to a windmill with water coming from it in a river and a short, rocky hill. Fox took advantage of this and immeadiatley jumped behind the hill, hoping that Mewtwo would follow. Mewtwo didn't follow, he grabbed a fire flower from the ground and as soon as he was over the hill he began shooting it at Fox. Fox wasn't expecting something like that (or knew that anything could do that) and he got torched. After Mewtwo's fiery barrage, Fox was barely strong enough to stand. Mewtwo then proceeded to tail whip him off of the stage.

_"Well then, I guess I do suck at fighting without an arwing," _Fox thought, thinking that he was going to die. Then a brilliant flash of light appeared and the next thing he knew, he was standing on a floating platform.

"Fox McCloud, one life remaining. Mewtwo, two lives remaining," interrupted the female voice.

Suddenly, another earthquake happened, the stage was back to how it was originally and three poke balls dropped from the sky. Fox managed to grab two, but Mewtwo caught the third one and immeadiatley threw at Fox. It made contact with Fox's cheekbone, causing Fox to bleed a little. Then a charizard came out of the poke ball and started using flamethrower on Fox who after the fire flower incident, decided that fire coming from anywhere, but a barbeque isn't very fun. Because of this decision Fox jumped and dodged the flamethrower the best he could, eventually the Charizard went back into its poke ball, and the poke ball disappeared. After this, Fox made another decision, he would probably like poke balls, as long as it was him using them. Fox threw the first one, and a Scizzor (I think that's how you spell it, correct me if I'm wrong) popped out. The red, bug-looking creature attacked Mewtwo two times, leaving him with some serious damage. Fox the kicked Mewtwo out of the stage.

"Fox McCloud, one life remaining. Mewtwo, one life remaining," the female voice cut in.

_"Looks like one more kill and I'll be out of here,"_ thought Fox.

He immeadiatley threw the next poke ball, and a ton of weird creatures that looked like ancient letters and numbers with eyes in the middle came raining down on Mewtwo, who was damaged by the Unknown attack. While Mewtwo was down, Fox took a few cheap blaster shots and caused minor damage to his back. Mewtwo recoiled and Fox began to try close range attacking again, but Mewtwo used psychic to keep Fox away, figuring out that close range was definitely his strong point. Fox was forced to continue using his blaster which wasn't having much effect on the only pokemon that didn't seem to have a poke ball, which annoyed Fox a bit.

The psychic attack was working for Mewtwo who was thinking, _"I've been using psychic for a while, it's getting old. I need to find something to finish that Fox off." _

Mewtwo was looking around for some kind of weapon, he spotted a bomb-omb. He grabbed, and was preparing to throw it at Fox. Fox saw this, and being familiar with explosives, he immeadiatley shot at the bomb-omb, causing it to explode in Mewtwo's hands. He went flying off stage. Fox was victorious!

"Somebody has to be able to talk to Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff," Mewtwo transmitted to Fox's mind telekinetically. "Here is how you speak pokemon," Mewtwo told Fox inside his mind.

Fox understood the pokemon language after that thanks to Mewtwo. After the battle they appeared in front of the arena C gate. "Mewtwo, report to arena Z," the female voice chimed in.

Mewtwo went off to arena Z and Fox, went and told everybody waiting, (Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Pichu, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Samus, Falcon, and Falco) what happened to Mewtwo and how he had shown him how to speak the pokemon language. Everybody understood and waited in the room. The next to contestants, Pikachu and Samus walked off to arena F, being the next two contestants. Pikachu and Samus were prepared for everything that that wacko could throw at them, except for this.

"_Why do I have to go to arena Z?"_ Mewtwo asked himself_. "Shouldn't the victor go to a special area?"_ Mewtwo thought as he rounded the corner. _"Something is wron-"_ Mewtwo was cut off in mid-thought as a pair of legs swung out and kicked hard. Right before he fainted he managed to mutter, "I.. thou.. tho.. ugth… you… we…re..on..our…si..si….de."

**CLIFFHANGER! Guess you guys are going to have to wait for the second fight, the first fight was much longer than I had originally planned. Anyways, PLEASE REWIEW! **


	4. the 2nd fight

**At the begging of this chapter I'd like to thank nintendo4ever for reviewing. I also continue my thanks to tikitikirevenge and hoogiman for reviewing. REVIEW!**

"So then, we really should compare to see who were fighting," suggested Link as everybody finished asking Fox questions about the fight.

"I've-a got-a arena T," replied Mario in his Italian accent

"Not good then…." Said a very worried Luigi in a sorrowful voice, "I'm also in arena T."

"Oh…" Mario's voice trailed off.

"I've got K!" yelled Kirby

"Jigg, Jiggly, Jiggle," replied Jigglypuff

"That means: me also," interpreted Fox.

Everybody in the room was seeing who they were fighting, the un-mentioned fighting pairs are: Link and Pichu in arena J and Falcon and Zelda in arena A.

"Hold on," Falcon demanded, "The blue bird doesn't have anybody to fight apparently."

"It says I have two by-rounds," Falco replied in a confused voice.

"WHAT!" everybody screamed in unison.

"What, you think I did this on purpose," Falco replied sarcastically.

Most everybody else was very annoyed, except for Fox who was attempting to defend Falco. "Calm down, you seriously think that he has two by-rounds on purpose?"

Everybody who was ticked off at Falco finally had their common sense begin to show and realized that they were sorry. Everybody apologized immediately to Falco and Falco said that it was okay.

**Arena F**

"Battle type: stock, lives 3," announced a female voice throughout the F-Zero stadium, "Battle, start!"

"Wha-" Samus said very confused, "What the heck is going on."

Samus and Pikachu had realized that their hairs were flowing in the wind and were slowly being forced down onto the ground. (The air was going in through the cracks in the power suit) They had soon come to the realization that they were standing on top of some sort of racing machine. They were on top of some sort of machines during a race! The cars were whizzing by, one was pink with flames, others were long and pointed tipped, another one was blue with two aerodynamic wings facing upward from the back of it. Now with knowledge of where the losers go, both contestants were hesitant to fight. They both eventually realized that they would never leave without fighting, so Pikachu began to carefully hop from racer to racer, cautiously approaching Samus. As soon as he got close enough, he used Thunder on Samus and shorted out the power suit, putting Samus to a serious disadvantage. She also noticed one thing, the racer that she was standing on was slowing down, Pikachu's Thunder must've also effected the

circular-shaped racer! She immeadiatley jumped off, only having her natural abilities to rely on. In addition to not being able to use the power suit, all of the other speeders were far away. She didn't make the jump, and had barely managed to grab onto the back of the racer that she attempted to jump on to. Lucky for her, the power suit still was metal and was resisting the race-track floor, and the fiery blast from the jets in the speeders back were being blocked by the power suit's heat shield. She had barely managed to pull herself up and without any working artillery or beams of any sort, Samus was forced to attempt physical attacks on the furry mouse creature. The speeders that she was now jumping on were very much closer than the last one, so she was having no trouble getting near the pokemon. Pikachu had noticed her miraculous save and was getting ready for what the worthy foe could bring about, even without her power booster. At her advance, Pikachu was shooting electric sparks which she had some trouble dodging. Samus began to sweat as her movements increased in pace and frequency. Pikachu decided that a new plan was in order, he began shooting sparks at the speeders that Samus was trying to jump on causing them to explode in giant fireball like fashion. This was a tactic that Samus obviously wasn't expecting and was knocked down onto the asphalt race track.

"Samus Aran, two lives remaining. Pikachu, three lives remaining," the female voice said distracting Pikachu. Samus noticed that her suit was completely fixed up so she attempted shooting a missile at the distracted Pikachu. It hit, Pikachu losing his footing, while his blood was spilling from his wounded back. Pikachu almost fell, but managed to grab onto the golden speeder with his tail. Samus took notice to this and swooped from the racer that she was on to where Pikachu was struggling to pull himself back off. Samus shot a small plasma shot that scored a direct hit on Pikachu's tail causing him to fall onto the asphalt track.

"Samus Aran, two lives remaining. Pikachu, two lives remaining," announced the female voice.

Pikachu used a quick attack and banged into Samus' suit, knocking her over. Pikachu shot a small spark to short-circuit the power suit once more, but Samus refused to fall for the same trick again. She rolled over as fast as she could, narrowly dodging the mini-electric ball and managed to power up a fair sized plasma shot. She jumped over Pikachu and shot his back. Pikachu flew off the speeder crashing into an aerodynamic wing sticking out of the racer behind the speeder that now only Samus was standing on. Pikachu was knocked-out on contact due to the force in which he crashed into the aerodynamic wing. Samus took advantage of this and leaped over to the racer that Pikachu was on and kicked him off of the stage.

"Samus Aran, two lives remaining. Pikachu, one life remaining," the female voice told Pikachu and Samus.

Pikachu was in trouble now, he knew that he had to take out the bounty-hunter right now or he'd be joining Mewtwo wherever he was. Pikachu had another plan and this one was a sure-fire. He jumped to the racer behind Samus' and shot another mini-electric-ball at the rockets, causing them to stop working. Samus realized that she wasn't moving anymore and was frantically searching for somewhere to jump. The other speed-machines were just going way to fast! With another machine coming up close, Samus decided that it was now or never. She took a leap into mid-air, not even aiming for where she was going. Pikachu at this time, far ahead than Samus tried to shoot a thunderbolt at her, but it faded out before it could reach her. Samus was almost down to the ground and saw her opportunity to land, but she couldn't reach and was gored by an aerodynamic wing on another speeder, causing her to lose a life immeadiatley.

"All contestants, one life remaining," interrupted the female voice during the heated match. Samus and Pikachu both were under pressure by the current situation, you could feel the fear of arena Z practically radiating out of their bodies. Pikachu and Samus were both refusing to lose, each shooting and dodging in that same pattern. Samus now thought of an excellent idea, she jumped behind Pikachu. Pikachu realizing her being behind him really wasn't a good idea because he had already gotten his yellow butt-kicked that way by Samus that way tried jumping behind her.

_"Perfect, he fell for it,"_ Samus smirked inside her head. She shot a burst of flames from her cannon arm, giving Pikachu his own fiery barrage. Pikachu's burning back only began to feel worse with the wind pounding on his back because of the speed.

Pikachu was writhing in pain as Samus shot a fully-charged plasma blast at him, ending the battle.

Pikachu and Samus had returned back to the mysterious area just as the female voice said, "Pikachu report to arena Z."

Pikachu decided to try to run in the opposite direction, but somebody with falcon-sharp eyes caught his movement and followed him. A shadowy figure gave Pikachu a strong kick in the face, knocking him out, just like Mewtwo

**Ohhhh….. spooky, looks like their might be somebody helping the character's kidnappers. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Being Captured and escaping, in one chap

**Thanks to tikitikirevenge, hoogiman, Nintendo4Ever, and rapror948 for reviewing….. PLEASE REVIEW! **

"Well, the yellow creature is now in Arena Z, whatever that is, but he gave me an

idea to get out of here," explained Samus.

"But-a we need to-a save them," told Mario.

"I was just getting to that, the mouse electrocuted me, shorting-out my suit, so I would have a disadvantage during the fight, so if we somehow short-circuit the door to Arena Z, then we can rescue everybody and get out of here," informed Samus.

"That'll never work, were all screwed!" shouted Falco.

"What do you know?" questioned Fox, "I think your helping the enemy!"

"What? Where'd you get that from a fortune cookie?" asked Falco.

**Author's note: I apologize for the fortune cookie line, I couldn't think of anything else…**

"Every time somebody was sent to this Arena Z place, you just came into the room from around the corner! Just, listen up everybody!" explained Fox.

**Flashback**

"Falco, where were you, it doesn't take that long to go to the bathroom!" told

Fox.

"Ummmm… I think I might have eaten something weird…" Falco attempted to explain.

"We haven't had anything besides the rice cakes that this freak has been giving us!" reminded Fox.

"Well then, I guess I just got sick!" said an aggravated Falco.

_ "Fine then, be that way… hold on! Is that blood?" thought Fox._

**End Flashback**

"You… you bastard! You betrayed us!" yelled Falcon.

"Well what if I did? You guys are in no position to be cussing at me, I could have you all killed right here!" screamed Falco, "Plus, Fox, for those years that I wasn't on your Star Fox Team, what did you think I was doing, polishing my beak?"

"You mean, you've been recruited to an evil masterminds' support system?" Fox asked.

"I not his support system, I'm his partner.." replied Falco in a menacing tone.

"Hold on, Andross told you that you would join him a few years ago… Your helping Andross!" interpreted Fox.

"Gee! Took you long enough!" insulted Falco.

"You, you were my best friend and you just walk off and betray me, just like that!" Fox said.

"Well, it took some persuasion," Falco began to tell.

**Flashback**

"They've never liked you, who was it that always was congratulated? Fox! Who was it that one all of the awards? Slippy, he would always get the best for his so called scientific achievements! And last, but not least, Peppy! Always getting all the respect!" Andross lied.

"But, they trust me! They've always told me that my day would come!" returned Falco.

"But, has your day came?" asked Andross.

"No, no it hasn't." told Falco.

"So then, why should you trust them, tell me what you know is true!" instructed Falco.

"We- Well…. Your right," exclaimed Falco with a now confident voice, "They've always been lying to me! They will all pay!"

**End Flashback**

"You really believed that? You actually believed _that_?" questioned Fox.

"Well I did! So get used to it!" At that, Falco pulled out a stun bomb and knocked them all out.

**Arena Z**

Fox slowly opened his groggy eyes to see that he was tied up on a floating island over a pit of molten lava. Well… not exactly tied, he was hanging from strange magnetic locks. He saw that pokemon creature that he had fought and everybody else that was kidnapped. Some of them were still knocked out, some were barely alive, and others were just awake.

"So you finally woke up?" taunted Falco.

"I'll get out of here, just you wait and see!" returned Fox.

"There's no point in trying," informed Samus, "I've been here before, the monster will get you. This is my home planet, Brinstar."

"She's right, plus even if you were to think of something I've still got your precious blaster right here!" told Falco patting the ground with his foot.

Fox looked down at his gun holster and saw that there was a vacancy in it.

_ "Get him out of here everybody I have a plan," _Mewtwo telekinetically transmitted.

"Just…. just leave, we'll all die anyway," said Fox.

"A little anxious hmmmm?" with that, Falco disappeared.

"Good job, everybody stay still," Mewtwo proceeded to pick up the gun with his mind and shot at everybody's restraints, getting them free.

"Wow, that's awesome!" celebrated Kirby.

"Come on, we have to wake everybody up!" Fox and everybody else who were awake woke everybody else up.

"Oh now… Were dead!" Shigeru noted.

"How did you know that?" asked Samus.

"I'm a game designer, I cre-" Shigeru stopped himself in mid sentence realizing that people usually don't react well when they figure out that their just images on a screen. _"But, this is to real… could my mind have opened an alternate reality?" _Shigeru reminded himself… "LISTEN UP!" he shouted, getting everybody's attention, "I will get everybody out, but I will have to go!" Shigeru then focusing with his mind transported everybody to planet Corneria and himself back to the human world.

**Well that chapter was much longer than I originally attended. Anyways I just wanted to let people now that I'm only continuing this for the four people who actually left reviews. REVIEW PLEASE IM JUST BEGGING FOR REVIEWS NOW!**


	6. Time to take the offensive

**OK, the 6th chap, this one was fun to write, (I wrote this during school… I hate math) so I hope everybody likes it as much as I liked writing it.**

Everybody realized that they were materializing in the Cornerian government office. Seeing that Fox seemed to know the surroundings, everybody followed Fox.

Fox simply knocked and Pepper was very surprised to say the least, "Fox! Who the hell are they?" Pepper shouted in confusion.

"No sir," Fox said sternly, "The tracker chips. The ones that you put in Team Star Fox's cell phones."

"What of them?" Pepper asked.

"We need you to identify Falco's location."

"By 'we' you mean them?" Pepper asked.

"Gee… I thought my invisible friend Paul suddenly came to reality," Fox sarcastically remarked.

"Sorry!" Pepper returned.

"Listen, all I'm trying to find is Falco's location, I need you to spit it our already," Fox said, starting to get annoyed.

"Losing you respect already? Well for that remark, you have to tell me why," Pepper said just for the sake of being annoying.

"Just tell me already!" Fox screamed.

"FINE!" Pepper yelled, he continued to turn on his tracking device, "It says he's in galactic sector Alpha-5A, coordinate 37.8923, 69.77258."

"Thank you sir," Fox told.

Right before they left Pepper cut in, "Now seriously, I need you to tell me why."

"Fal- Falco-" Fox couldn't say it, he just began to sob.

"If you two are talking about the talking bird," Falcon cut in, "He betrayed him…. And you also if he's a friend."

"What do you mean by 'betrayed'?" Pepper asked, his voice suddenly getting deadly serious.

"He means that bird-creature trapped us in my home planet, left us to die, and joined up with somebody named Andross," Samus cut in.

"_Andross_, the same _Andross_ that's tried to take over Lylat countless times," Pepper inferred.

"Well, if that's who Fox and Falco were apparently referring to," Samus claimed.

_"Damn it! If Falco and Andross aren't stopped we will all be… not comfortable,"_ Pepper thought, not even wanting to think about what would happen.

Fox had gotten through his crying fit and managed to say, "Sir, I need you to call the Great Fox," Fox demanded.

"Right!" Pepper agreed, "Great Fox, report to Corneria Launch Bay 23."

You could hear muffled 'Yes Sirs' coming through the intercom system that Pepper was talking into. Everybody headed through the doors to the launch bays, they were heading through the door to launch bay 23.

"Long time no see Fox!" Peppy yelled from the Great Fox.

"Oh, hey Peppy," Fox said as he turned his head toward the Great Fox, "I'll tell you what happened later."

"Come on, we should have almost enough room in here for everybody," Peppy informed.

"What do you mean by almost?" Samus asked.

"Some people may have to share rooms."

Some groans emerged from the audience while certain people just shrugged because they had companions that they could bunk with. Everybody headed into the gigantic warship (seriously, what can a 4 person- or 5 person if you include ROB- mercenary team going to do with something that big?) for it was their turn to take the offensive.

**That's it for this chapter, just getting everybody onto the Great Fox in this Chapter. As the real hardcore fans notice, I'm starting to include characters that you can't play as. The hologram people will make their appearance within the next few chapters. REVIEW!**


	7. Ambushed!

**This story is getting much longer than I intended… oh well, the longer the better!**

"Listen, I hope that your not mad at me for what happened…." Fox apologized to Mewtwo.

"It's alright, if you beat, that's because I deserved to lose," Mewtwo replied.

"Wow, that's deep. Your making my head hurt," Fox complained

"Sorry," Mewtwo said sarcastically.

"Listen up everybody!" Peppy shouted through the main area of the Great Fox, getting everybody's attention, "We're going to have to separate everybody into rooms now!"

Everybody went with the person that got taken with them, leaving Falcon, Samus, and Kirby as the only people without rooms. Falcon gave a look at Kirby and then at Samus as Samus said, "I'm not bunking with the puffball!"

"So, what? You're going to bunk with me?" Falcon asked.

"Would you rather bunk with the living cotton-candy?" Samus returned.

"Let's go find our room," Falcon decided.

Falcon and Samus were walking up to their room, both being silent. It was sort of an awkward moment. When they entered their room, Falcon saw Samus acting as if the doorknob was a d-day device.

"What are you doing?" Falcon asked.

"Did you ever try to get out of the rooms in that place that we were taken to?" Samus challenged.

"No," Falcon replied.

"Why?" Samus once again asked.

"I was usually too tired and stuff, I don't know why," Falcon replied, "Maybe my planet was in a different time zone…"

"Well, if you like electric shocks, that was a good place to touch doorknobs," Samus informed.

"Weird, booby traps," Falcon said.

"Well our capturer seemed to be psychotic enough," Samus said sarcastically, "Of course there is going to be booby traps!"

"Sorry!" Falcon complained.

"Calm down," Samus told, "I don't think I've ever properly introduced myself, my name is Samus Aran."

"My name is Douglas Jay Falcon," Falcon said as he wondered, _"That's weird, I've never trusted somebody enough to give them my first name, or at least give it to them on the first day we've gotten to know each other. Maybe it's because we never may get out of this mess."_

"Well then, I'm pleased to meet you Doug-" Samus was cut off.

"Call me Falcon," Falcon told.

"Okay! I'm pleased to meet you Falcon!" Samus said happily that there was at least one person that she knew on this ship.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed Samus," Falcon informed as he laid down on his bed.

"Yeah, so am I," said Samus as she laid down on hers.

**The next morning**

_WWWWOOOOOOOO! WWWWOOOOOOOO! WWWWOOOOOOOO! _ Went the alarm system on the Great Fox as General Pepper's voice came on the intercom system, "ATTENTION TEAM STAR FOX! And who ever else is there… THERE IS AN APAROID ARMY APPROACHING FROM THE WEST!"

Everybody, who at this time had made their way to the main room by now, was frantically listening to Fox's instructions, "Everybody, the whole Star Fox team will be out piloting arwings. Rob will be auto-piloting the ship, but we need to volunteer gunners to take hold of the ships back cannons and the ships front cannons. You, take the rear," Fox said as he pointed to Falcon, "You take the front," Fox said as he pointed to Samus. "Peppy and Slippy will show you the way, and how they work. Krystal and I will head immediately out to the space front."

"Hold on!" Samus demanded, "I have my own ship, I can help in the space front."

"How are you going to get it over here?" Fox asked.

"I can signal it from over 999,999 AU," Samus informed. (AU stands for astronomical unit. One AU is the distance between the Earth and the sun)

"How long," Fox asked.

"I already signaled it and my locator says about 10min." Samus informed.

"Take the gun until then, MOVE OUT!" and with that, Fox and Krystal dashed off to the arwing bay.

Peppy and Slippy directed Samus and Falcon to the guns and instructed then on how to use them. By the time the explanation of how to use the guns ended, Samus had 7min left on the timer. She immeadiatley began blasting through the black void of space at the Aparoids. She could here faint cannon shots from where Falcon was shooting at the back of the ship. She was a very good shot and had taken down many aparoids successfully.

"Slippy, status report!" Fox commanded through the arwing intercom system.

"About 60 aparoids left Fox, we'll never make it at this rate!" Slippy shrieked.

"Let's hope that woman can work as our replacement Falco!" Fox prayed.

Samus glanced down at the timer, 4min. left, she knew that they were in trouble. Even though the aparoids were being defeated at a steady rate, they were still coming in; making it ridiculously hard to predict how many aparoids remained. Samus continued her shooting process as she heard an explosion come from the back of the ship. Now the only thing on her mind was Falcon. She dashed through the ships hallways, trying to recreate the path that Slippy and Falcon took. She probably would've turned back and lost hope if she hadn't seen a small flame come barreling from around the corner. She had found Falcon. She herself recklessly sped through the flaming death-trap, trying to find Falcon amidst the heat. She saw a hand sticking out from a heap of fallen metal, which had saved Falcon and was hurting Falcon at the same time. She knew that metal conducts heat and if Falcon remained in his metallic shield for long, he would be fried. She frantically scrambled around looking for safe entry to Falcon's temporary cocoon. Flames were engulfing the area and fast she couldn't find a way to Falcon, when a flashing light revealed some sort of hologram holding Falcon before her. It carefully set Falcon in Samus' hands and said, "I've helped you, now help us, my name is Katrina Selvon and my friend and I have been trapped in some sort of computer world, help us when this is over."

The ship then began repairing itself, and Samus knew she had to take Falcon to the hospital area, if she could find it. She was running back up to the main room when she saw the sign that said 'sick bay' on the ship, she set Falcon down on one of the beds and prayed for his safety. Samus heard a beeping noise from her locator, her ship was now one minute away. She ran up to the docking bay as the ship landed. She hopped in and immeadiatley began her revenge. She couldn't control her anger for the aparoids harming Falcon. She had taken down so many aparoids that the battle was over in about 5min. after she left the launch bay. She landed her ship with Fox, Peppy, Slippy, and Krystal.

"Falcon, he was hurt by the aparoids!" Samus informed.

"Where is he?" Krystal asked, "I should be able to help, I'm good with medicine."

"I set him down in sick bay!" Samus said, getting more worried.

"Let's go!" Fox shouted.

Everybody ran to Sick Bay and Krystal had informed them that Falcon should be fine. Fox asked Samus about how the ship got healed like that so she told him about Katrina. Fox began to ponder about this when he remembered General Pepper telling him something about a device that could take you to the computer world.

Fox contacted General Pepper and asked, "General, is the computer world link working?"

"Yes," replied General Pepper, "What do you need it for?"

Fox informed Pepper about Katrina and the battle. Pepper agreed and said that they needed to return to Corneria if they intended to use the Computer World Link. Fox agreed and ordered, "ROB! Set course to Corneria!"

**Yeah, yeah I know the ending isn't all that great for this chapter. But I'm going to have them travel into the computer world next chapter so for those of you who like this ** **computer world thing, you'll get your wish next chap. REVIEW!**


	8. Computer World part 1

**This chapter is important so pay attention! Please review!**

Everybody walked into the Cornerian Government building, still not knowing where to go. Fox's eyes were darting around the room attempting to find General Pepper.

"Fox! Follow me!" Pepper shouted from across the room. Noticing this, everybody hurried after him.

"Sir! Wait up!" Fox called, but to no avail. Pepper was to far away to hear him, or the rest of the group's cries for that matter, so they were all running.

As they walked into a computer room, Pepper was telling them to come to another corner of the room. Annoyed, Fox yelled, "Why can't you just hold on!"

"Because, nobody can know about this room, and the scientists get off lunch in 5 minutes!" Pepper returned as he signaled the fighting group over to a window.

"Great, a window is our only key to this 'Computer World'! This helps us how?" Kirby sarcastically remarked.

"Shut up you pink… thing!" Pepper said as he opened a well hidden flap (over used idea I know) and pressed a button on the inside. Elevator doors opened up as Pepper directed the group inside (must be a big elevator). He pressed another button causing the doors to close and the elevator to move downwards.

"Where-a are we-a going?" Mario asked.

"You'll see," Pepper replied, knowing it would just annoy the group further.

"Why-a can't you-a just-a tell us?" Luigi asked (yes, he does come with Mario. Just check the first chap).

"Tell me, why are we all here?" Pepper asked to annoy everybody.

"Ummm… Everybody got captured, we escaped, and some weird girl… turned into… a… metal… thing…" Link informed.

"Exactly, and how are we going to meet our metallic friend?" Pepper asked.

"Were-a going to the-a computer world-a," Luigi told.

"How are we going to the computer world?" Pepper continued to ask.

They heard the elevator ding as they reached their destination, they began to walk out when.

"We are going to be transported there by some obscure mechanical object," said Falco's voice, "That I'm sure Andross will like using the Computer World for his own use."

Fox yanked his blaster from his holster and screamed, "Falco! Get your ass out here and turn yourself in!"

"To bad, before you know it. I'll be inside the Computer World Teleporter," Falco said menacingly as his voice, and body, was now over by the Computer World Telepoter. In a brilliant flash of white light, Falco was now gone. Fox leaped into the teleporter and pressed the 'on' button. In another flash of white light, Fox disappeared.

"Oh, come on Falcon!" Samus said as she grabbed Falcon and pulled him into the computer world with here.

"_She's been getting really happy since we've become friends, it's probably because we're part of the few people that came here by ourselves. I'm the one person that she's still friends wit, so I'm probably the same, but not even realizing it." _Falcon thought as he and Samus were pulled into the Computer World.

Zelda and Link we're the next two volunteers to go, before they went in Pepper handed them a tracker to find the source of the weird aura that an area in the Great Fox was giving off. Pepper picked up a radio and told somebody to hook up a cord to the Great Fox. He pulled up a picture on the computer screen, it was showing the five people in the Computer World.

"Who wants to go next?" Pepper asked.

"Pick me!" Kirby announced as he proudly walked up to the transporter.

Right before he walked in, the transporter collapsed as a deep, menacing voice came on and said, "There wouldn't be any use in killing you all at once. That's no fun."

"What's no fun is that I'm always left out!" Kirby muttered.

Pepper immeadiatley pressed a button on the control panel and asked Fox if he had heard the voice and if it was Katrina's. Fox replied that he had heard the voice and it didn't sound like Katrina's.

The five people that made it into the computer world began to look at the tracker for the energy source. Link pointed the direction to where it was coming from, so everybody began walking in that direction.

"Knowing our luck, we're going to be atta-" Zelda's voice was cut off by Kirby's.

"DON'T SAY IT! Do you really want to jinx everybody?"

"Oh come on, like we'll be attacked just because I said that somebody was going to attack us?" Zelda commented.

"Yes!" Kirby replied.

"That's so stupid! Can we just get on with what we're supposed to be doing?" Zelda was now getting angrier.

"Would you two stop it!" Pepper yelled.

"Whatever…" Kirby said.

"Back to the point, it says that the energy is about two miles to the east," Fox said, still highly annoyed at Falco.

As the small group of warriors were navigating through the computer world, Slippy asked, "If scientists aren't allowed down here, who built these?"

"Your father," Pepper replied, "He tested the teleporter, but never reappeared from the computer world…"

"AND YOU JUST LET FOX GO IN THERE?" Slippy screamed.

"Sorry… I mean, is there anything else we can do. Anyways, if that girl was able to make a metal body appear out of nowhere, I'm sure she could find out whatever is wrong with the computer…" Pepper replied.

"Oh… that makes sense I guess," Slippy replied.

Fox's voice then cut in there conversation, "We're here!"

"Good, now look for Katrina!" Pepper commanded.

"It took you five long enough," Falco replied as he revealed the Katrina Girl wearing some sort of weird scarf and was tied up against a wall. She was wearing normal clothes except for the scarf, a purple shirt with a pink vest. She also wore a pair of blue jeans.

There was another boy that wore a baseball cap, striped shirt, and a backpack to her right. "Yes, two psychics. One named Katrina, you already know her. The other one's name is Ness!" Falco informed, "I have to go now. Bowser! Come and take care of these fools!"

"Yes Falco!" Bowser shouted as his bulking figure appeared.

"Bowser-a! I thought-a you wouldn't-a bother me-a any more-a!" Mario shouted into the com-link on the computer console.

"Well, to bad. It seems your not here to test out my new subordinates," Bowser said as he snapped his fingers. Around fifty purple figures that looked like wire-frames appeared.

"Great… We can even get in trouble when were in a Computer World!" Falcon sarcastically remarked.

**Cliffhanger… again… This was an IMPORTANT chap… Please review everybody! **


	9. Computer World part 2

**9th chapter, one more until double digits. Hope you like!**

Fox was preparing to fight, but he realized it would be better to try to avoid it. The 'Katrina' girl was in bad shape, and was right now being gagged by one of the wire-frames. Fox saw Link began to un-sheath his sword, "Don't, we need those two to stay unhurt and with all those wire-frame creatures."

"But how will we get them out of here?" Link asked, holding his sword halfway un-sheathed.

Fox was caught off-guard with that question, "Ummm…?" Now Ness was getting gagged.

"I have an idea," Zelda said, "I have psychic powers, so I could try putting a barrier around those two." The wire-frames were now done gagging Ness.

"How will we get through?" Fox asked, the wire-frames were now advancing toward the five heroes.

"I'll part the shield very slightly, for you to get in," Zelda replied.

Fox took no time to reply as he ran toward the shield. As soon as he got in, he headed straight for Ness because he was in the worst shape. The wire-frames were now converging on the other four heroes. Fox was going as fast as he could, but surprisingly the knots were tight for stick-figures.

Now Link, Samus, and Falcon were forced into fighting to protect Zelda who was struggling to keep up the shield. Three of the wire-frames began advancing toward Zelda at a fast pace. Link, with his sword fully un-sheathed, sliced one of the wire-frames in half, but as soon as he attacked it, it rematerialized. Falcon screamed 'falcon punch' and it took out the wire-frame, but it rematerialized again.

"How can we defeat an enemy that just fazes through us?" Link frantically questioned.

"Maybe it can't hit us!" Samus replied, as a wire-frame walked up, almost as if to prove Samus wrong, and slammed Link in the stomach, causing him to keel over in pain.

"How can it do that?" Falcon was now panicked.

"I have an idea," Samus said as she began tapping buttons on her power-suit. Her arm cannon now seemed to be making electricity. The electricity shot out of the cannon (what, the electricity ran out of the cannon!? Sorry, bad joke) and hit the wire-frame. It seemed to turn into a polygon shaped creature. "Try attacking that!"

Falcon kicked it and this time it cracked and broke apart. "How'd you do that?"

"I'll explain when we're not about to be attacked by holographic… THINGS!" Samus said.

"Do it to the rest of these 'THINGS'" Falcon commanded in a sarcastic tone. Samus obeyed and was turning them into polygons as Falcon and Link were taking them out.

By this time, Fox was working on Katrina and Ness' chains and Katrina (keep in mind Fox had the mouth gags off) yelled, "Don't attack the one polygon that looks different from all the others!"

Falcon and Link heard this, but barely because the cracking sounds were loud. Link was completely caught up in the battle and was about to strike an irregularly shaped polygon with his sword when Falcon gave a sharp blow to Link's face. "Didn't you hear the girl, don't attack the irregularly shaped polygon!"

"Sorry!" Link replied as the one polygon waddled over to Katrina, and Katrina moved her hands over it as it seemed to take the shape of a human that looked the same age of Katrina. The human, was a boy, and turned out to have brown hair, darker than Katrina's also brown hair.

As soon as he became conscious of his surroundings, Katrina ran up to him and kissed him, "Brian! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, has Andross hurt you?" The boy, apparently named Brian replied.

"I have cuts all over my body, do I look okay?" Katrina replied sarcastically.

"Sorry…" Brian's voice trailed off.

"You two know each other?" Fox asked, seeing them holding each other.

"Yeah, Katrina's my girlfriend," Brian replied.

"As if it wasn't obvious enough…" Fox muttered.

Back in the battle area, Zelda had released the shield because she had seen that Katrina and Ness were released. She was now capturing large amounts of the polygons and squishing them. With all of the polygons gone, the group was now heading back to the circuit area were the Cornerian Government building would be.

"Fox, any idea on how to get out?" Pepper asked.

"Well, Katrina told us that she was psychic on the way here," Fox replied, "She could probably fix the portal."

"I barely have enough of my energy left to walk, you think I can repair something in another world?" Katrina said.

"So now you guys are stuck?" Pepper complained.

"Well, as far as we can tell, yes," Zelda replied.

"I have an idea," Slippy cut-in, "Since those eight are stuck in the computer world, they can search for my father."

"Well, that's all we can do right now," Fox said.

"So you think we should go," Brian said, "Or should someone stay here with Ness, he's still out cold?"

"I'll stay with Ness," Katrina volunteered.

"No, not a good idea," Samus replied, "You're powers aren't working right now so if you two are attacked, nobody can help you."

"Good point, Brian! Do you think you could stay?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah, I could, but it would be better if you stayed also, you still can't do any of your powers," Brian said.

"Your right," Katrina said, "I'll stay."

So the original five heroes went looking throughout the computer world for Slippy's father, they were trying to find anything that was suspicious.

"Samus," Falcon said, "You said that you would tell me how you did that to the wire-frames."

"Oh, right, you see, since they were holograms that could hit us and we couldn't hit the, it only made sense that there was a main server that they were getting information from that would transform them into solids," Samus explained.

"I get it, that's really smart!" Falcon said, "But I'm still wondering about one thing, the red Italian guy called the giant turtle 'Bowser'. He was there at the beginning of the battle, but wasn't there at the end."

"I don't know," Samus said, "Maybe he thought that I wouldn't figure out how to defeat the wire-frames so he left us."

"Good point," Falcon said.

"I found something!" Fox's voice cut into their conversation, "It's some glowing stone or something!"

"I'll take that!" Falco said as he ran up and took the stone.

Fox shot Falco with his blaster and clipped his right arm, causing him to drop the stone. Link dove and got it before Falco could, as soon as he got it, he began to run. But Falco was fast, and he had a gun, Link had made a few lucky dodges and then got hit in the back, hard. He fell over, now he was injured. Falco tied Link up so that he wouldn't give him anymore trouble. Samus had completely forgotten to re-program her arm cannon back into a plasma cannon, so the best she could do was short-circuit a machine. Falco snuck up behind her, and tore her helmet off, then hit her in a pressure point and knocked her out. Falco also tied her up. Now Falcon, Zelda, and Fox triple teamed Falco and began hitting them with all of they got. Falcon seemed especially pissed off, and he didn't know why. He jumped and kicked Falco, but at the wrong time. Fox had shot his blaster and narrowly missed Falcon's heart, now he was knocked out. Zelda used Din's fire, and hit his left arm. They had disabled the use of Falco's arms. Now not being able to use his blaster, or most of his martial arts moves, Falco gathered Falcon, Samus, and Link, and disappeared, now three of the original thirteen (which including Katrina, Brian, and Ness would be sixteen), were now captured for a second time.

**Now people are captured again, and we have people looking for Slippy's father. So this will take awhile. Also people have been asking me about Katrina, she and Brian are my two OCs so now you know. Also Katrina and Brian are fifteen in this story. REVIEW!**


	10. Checking In On Everyone

**Sorry that I haven't been updating lately, I've been making a synthesis guide for Kingdom Hearts II so for those who want it, give me your e-mail cause I don't think PM's will hold that much info. Its up to you if you want to trust me cause I CAN NOT make virus worth my life**

**Andross's Hideout**

Falcon was the last to wake up out of the three captured. His arms were being held up by some sort of plasma locks that were connected to chains that were wrapped tightly around his wrists. He was looking around wondering why he was in this room, the room was dark, with, he was unsure about how this happened, but dark light pouring from around a corner. His head slightly turned to see Samus limp over on the chain, "Samus, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired," Samus replied.

"How'd you get tired, were hanging from chains, there's not much to do," Falcon asked in wonder.

"That just brought what I was about to ask you. How could you sleep, I was screaming like a mad-women trying to get out of these chains," Samus asked.

"I'm a heavy sleeper," Falcon replied, "But couldn't you just blast the chains off with your power-suit?"

"They took it off," Samus replied.

Falcon's eyes were just beginning to adjust to the 'dark light', and saw Samus in her blue-jumpsuit, but them he realized something. "You said your fine! Parts of the power-suit had morphed with your skin!"

"I lied?" Samus fessed up.

"Why did you lie?" Falcon asked.

Samus was at a loss at this, she was in a long series of 'umms' when Falcon came in.

"Let us out!" Falcon demanded.

"Why, that wouldn't be fun!" Falco returned.

"He's cracked," Link retorted.

"You're in no position to be insulting me," Falco replied coldly, "I mean, at least I don't wear a skirt."

"It's a tunic! And I might have a plan to get rid of you!" Link returned.

"Then what is it?" Falco asked.

"Well it's a good plan, that's all I need to know!" Link argued.

"You don't have plan," Falco said as he left the room.

"What's your plan?" asked Falcon.

"Don't have one," replied Link.

**Hidden Room, Cornerian Government Building**

Pikachu was thinking, that stone seemed familiar. The green glow of the stone that Falco took from the Computer World reminded him of another pokemon, _"Is it Ceribi? No… Celery? No… I know, it's Celebi! Which means that Andross and Falco have plans for the Ancient Ruins… and since Celebi controls the time stream, are they going to try to reverse time? If that's it, we have to get to Orre immeadiatley, and get Daemon's, and Pascal's help!" _"Everybody, we have to get to my world now!"

"Why-a, Fox is still-a trapped in the-s computerra world, and-a Falcon, Samus, and Link are captured," Mario argued.

"Andross and Falco are going to attempt to change the time stream, for all we know, Andross will change it so that we were never born!" Pikachu informed, drawing a large amount of gasps from the group.

After much discussion, The Mario Brothers stayed behind with Pepper to keep the computer world in check. Everybody else took off in the Great Fox toward Planet Poke.

**Human World**

Shigeru appeared in the Japan Nintendo branch during a dark night. He had full recollection of the events, so he decided that he needed to figure this out, he walked up to his work computer were he 'digitalized' the characters that he sketched. Shigeru was still wondering about how exactly he had made the portal, if he had done that in the video game world, could he do it here? He focused hard on all of his characters, and then everything that had happened since his leave rushed into his head. He tried to open a portal to help him, but nothing appeared, could it be that he had the ultimate video game power? If he couldn't use his powers in the human world, how did Andross's disembodied head and arms stay floating? And he never drew-in most of the stuff that Andross was wearing. Maybe Andross built a machine that let him do his video game powers in the human world! Shigeru immeadiatley began working on a machine to do that and worked all through the night.

**Andross's hideout**

"The prisoners are in chains, and our plan has been put into action," Falco told Andross confidently, "Butch and Cassidy (Pokemon anime) are heading to Orre to activate the rune stone."

"Already confident," Andross started, "Don't get to confident to early, it will only lead to your death."

"We've already got this in the bag," replied Falco, "Why shouldn't I be celebrating our success?"

"For the fact that the few that can stop us are smart," Andross replied cooly, "So keep your eyes open."

**Yep, that's it for this chapter. Looks like Andross and Falco have there differences, and Shigeru's got a plan. And will Celebi be okay!? Review to give me REASONS TO CONTINUE MY FICS, I WILL NOT CONTINUE UNTIL I GET 30 REVIEWS END OF STORY! I DO EXCEPT NOT SIGNED REVIEWS!**


	11. Ganon's Alive?

**This chapter is being done Ness' P.O.V. before you ask why its saying 'I' woke up in this chapter. **

I woke up to a groggy start as I saw Katrina's body hovering over me. I rubbed my eyes and said a polite 'hello' to Katrina.

'What, all you can say is hello?' Katrina said sarcastically.

'Sorry! I mean I was just knocked out for… for… a long really long time!' I returned in a childish tone.

Just then, we heard a voice coming from the human world, 'How come nobody told me Katrina and Brian were here!' It was Kirby's voice, 'I mean a guy just goes to a hamburger and nobody bothers to tell him that two of his old friends were captured by some son of a bitch that nearly killed them both?'

'I see you've been taking your ADHD medicine lately Kirby,' Katrina sarcastically remarked as she rolled her eyes.

'He has medicine?' I wondered aloud.

'Yes I do! But you'll never get me to take it again!' Kirby shouted.

'Why won't you take your medicine?' Pepper asked, ''Cause if you don't start taking it I'll make sure that you have no choice but to take it!'

'Bring it!' Kirby shouted.

I told them to stop or I won't fix the portal because I'm also a psychic! They listened. The portal was fixed and Brian, Katrina, and I headed back into the human world. This only resulted in Katrina finding Kirby's hidden medicine container and everybody trying to stuff in down his throat. But I looked over at the monitors to see and unfortunate turn of events.

On the computer monitor I saw a huge sort of monster rampaging throughout the computer world. It seemed like the tall girl that was still in the computer world (Zelda) had seen it before, some sort of human with a tail sticking out of its hind, and pointed ears. The man-beast was scary looking and was chasing after the same girl. I could hear a scratchy voice shouting at her to surrender to the King of the Guerodo. But all she would scream in return was 'Your dead! How can you be here!'

This drew attention from the group that had now successfully crammed medication down Kirby's throat. Two of the group headed toward the scanner, one was dressed in red overalls. The second in green. More were about to go, but the military dog stopped them. He told them that it was to risky for anybody else to go. 'If more people got captured, just recruit more people to help us win this fight, then come back.'

A calm Mewtwo returned 'Even so, it seems that nothing anybody can do will hurt this creature. Perhaps if we bring back Zelda, she seems to be the only on that knows it.'

Brian took the initiative and commanded through the computer world link that Zelda return immeadiatley to the human world.

Through the monitor, a glowing blue light shoot through the monitor and Zelda, she transformed into somebody covered in blue clothes, except for a face mask.

The form materialized in a brilliant flash of white light, and Zelda asked 'What, were getting our sorry asses kicked out there!'

'Well, what do you know about the creature,' replied the still calm Mewtwo, 'It seems that you've meet it before.'

'Its' name is Ganon, but the problem is that only one person can defeat it, which is Link… who was captured…'

'Well then, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE STILL OUT THERE FIGHTING FOR?' Pepper demanded.

'Well, if we manage to slow him down a slight bit, I can use my powers to make keep him bonded up.' Zelda replied.

'So in other words, a prisoner,' I cut in.

'Exactly,' Zelda replied as she went back into the computer world.

I remember seeing the battle, it was nothing like what was in store for our company, but it seemed like a clash of the gods at the time. Ganon was creating explosions everywhere, but the Mario Bros. were dodging and attacking. Of course Fox was blasting away and landed the occasional martial arts move. This resulted in a loss for Ganon. Zelda used her own magic and bound him up, and telekinetically lifted him back to our base.

**Andross' Hideout**

_"How could I not thought of this before?" _Falcon thought, _"It's just so obvious. I probably didn't think about it because I thought that Falco would be smart enough to check our clothes before he bound us up."_ "Zelda, Link, I've found a way to get us out."

"Never mind that you have a plan, just execute it already!" Link demanded.

Falcon obliged, he tilted his hands back, and whispered, "Falcon Punch."

A ball of flames burst from his wrist and broke one of the two chains holding him to the wall. He simply got a metal wire and picked the lock for the second chain.

He picked the locks on Link's and Samus' chains too. The trio sped down the hall, and saw a return route to the computer world. Link was first to go. In a dim flash of white light Link dissolved into the computer. Falcon walked up now. He pressed the transport button, but nothing happened, "It's not working."

"That last flash seemed dim, I think the circuitry is malfunctioning ," Samus returned, "I'll try to fix it."

But it was to late for that, there were footsteps moving down the hallway, they were heavy, somebody knew they escaped, and was demanding them to return to captivity.

"Run!" Falcon called as he drabbed Samus' hand and pulled her down the hallway. Samus blushed a slight bit and scolded herself in her head for thinking of Falcon as more than a friend for even the slightest amount of time. Falcon had also blushed, but wasn't scolding himself because he had already accepted his feelings for Samus.

They couldn't find a way out of the complex, and the footsteps were gaining, it would take a miracle to find there way out. Samus and Falcon found themselves running for quite a while, with each step, the mystery figure gaining.

Samus happened to glance out a window that they passed, but what she saw was space. They were in a spacecraft, "Falcon, did you look out that window?"

"Yeah, we're in space on a spaceship," Falcon answered.

"And a spaceship means…" Samus started.

"An escape pod!" the two shouted in unison.

They stopped there aimless search for a way out, and started a new search for escape pods. The mystery figure was gaining, and its shape was now becoming more recognizable. It looked like a midget with a huge nose.

By chance the duo stumbled upon the escape pods and leaped into one. It was cramped in there. Falcon and Samus' hands were touching, but neither of the two seemed to protest.

Falcon used his other hand to start up the escape pod and headed down to the planet below. But what Falcon and Samus didn't see was that another escape pod blasted off of the ship.

**Oh yeah, it kinda switched out of P.O.V. mode at the end there because Ness wasn't there. And sorry I haven't updated in forever a lot of stuff at school… bleh. REVIEW!**


	12. Ah, Hylians

**Finally, I have time to write! I mean between the anticipation for Christmas and the recivation of my Wii, I couldn't write! Oh yeah, and for those who hadn't realized, Link is still trapped on the space ship.**

Link was really mad now. First kidnapped again, and now ditched by his only friends in this god-forsaken place. _"Great, now those sonuvagun footsteps are getting louder. I could get away from them if Epona was here!" _Link thought angrily.

Link could feel it now, he was slowing down. He had been running for around twenty minutes, and he was beginning to tire. But, unfortunately, the footsteps weren't. Link could now see the figure, it was some sort of animal. It had oval eyes, going straight up and down, and a long back that had two short limbs coming out of its upper torso, and two long legs coming out of its lower torso.

Link felt a cramp in his side. Now if that thing caught him he was dead. Link knew the one thing he had to do. Link got the Cyclone Boomerang (from Twilight Princess) and threw it. It sucked the animal, now close enough so that Link could see that it was green. Link had him trapped now, so he pulled out a bomb and set the fuse. Just as his arm was about to throw it, he remembered something that Mario had told him.

**FLASHBACK**

Link and Mario were talking to each other about there lives before there abduction. "I miss Yoshi and-a the princess-" Mario started

"Princess? I'm the only one aloud to have a princess!!" Link declared.

"Well-a, looks like your-a out of luck," Mario joked.

"Why you little!" Link started, but then stopped himself because he didn't want the trouble, "So, what's a Yoshi?"

"A Yoshi is a dinosaur-a. Matter a fact that it's the-a only race-a of dinosaurs that have survived on my plunet." Mario was having trouble pronouncing 'planet', "They're green, and are-a sort of short, and-a have short arms-a and stumpy legs."

"Dinosaur huh?" Link questioned, "Cool!"

**END FLASHBACK**

Link was in trouble, the cyclone boomerang would contain the explosion from the bomb. But, Yoshi was in the cyclone and if the bomb exploded anywhere else, he was bound to be sucked into the void of space. And to top it all off, the flame was too big for Link to put out with his fingers. Link was searching his body frantically now, and the cyclone had stopped, and now the boomerang slid on top of the Yoshi's back, and came back at Link who wasn't paying any attention. The boomerang was going fast and before Link noticed, he was knocked out by his own weapon.

**Cornerian Government Building**

"Speak!" demanded Zelda.

"Well, I'm speaking," Ganon sarcastically returned.

"You kidnap my husband and two of his friends, and your being sarcastic!" Zelda kicked Ganon in the side. And she was wearing high heels.

"Sunuva," Ganon started because of the pain in his stomach.

"Zeld, calm down would ya!?" Katrina told.

"How do you know my name?" questioned Zelda.

"I'm psychic," Katrina replied.

"Yeah, it creeped me out the first time she did that to me, but you get used to her knowing what happens inside your head every waking moment of the day," Kirby cut in.

"Shut up you puffball!" Katrina shouted angrily.

"Well actuall, it does get kinda annoying," Brian said.

"Traitor! Your supposed to be my boyfriend!" Katrina shouted.

"Would you guys shut up!" Zelda yelled, surprising everyone due to the change from her usually good-natured attitude.

Ganon cut in at the worst possible timing, "When I kidnapped you three years ago, Zelda, I never knew you were this much of a bitch, and I probably never would have kidnapped you."

This made Zelda snap, slammed his face up against a wall, and then began punching him in the stomach. It took Fox, Mewtwo, and Brian to pull her off of him.

"Would you calm down?" Fox screamed.

"CALM!? CALM!? MY HUSBAND GETS KIDNAPPED AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM!?" Zelda screeched.

Meanwhile, Brian and Katrina were having there own mini-conversation. "Promise me you won't ever use such cliché lines," Brian begged.

"Deal," Katrina replied, creeped out by Zelda.

"Well, Ganon won't be too happy about this, but…" Ganon started, "I guess that

he will have to deal with the fact that I just decided to come straight out and tell you guys that you got Phantom Ganon, and that the real thing is waiting comfortably in the HQ. You know, just to annoy Zelda."

Then Phantom Ganon dissolved into nothing and the ropes fell onto the floor almost as if there was nothing that it was previously bound to. And all that Zelda could even manage to say in the slightest of whispers was, "…Link…"

**This chapter is short I know, but I would've put more on the end there if I hadn't had decided to go with the dramatic ending there. Because nobody knows what has happened to Link (except for me, of course). Oh yeah, and I'm planning a sequel to this fic, what do you guys think? **


	13. What Happened to Link?

**Here we go, Chapter 13! I had a severe case of writers block so it took me longer than I expected. But I hope you like, cause this chapters gonna be way longer than my other chaps.**

Link awoke to a groggy start, his body aching all over. _"God, I feel like I was a damn boomerang slammed into the back of my head!"_

Link clutched the back of his head and tried to remember what had happened. But nothing came into the Hylian's mind. _"I can't remember, I can't remember anything. I've gotten amnesia!" _Link realized.

"Yoshi?" Came a questioning, animal voice from behind Link.

Link turned around to see a green dinosaur that was just big enough for him to ride. Link noticed that the dinosaur had a rather large boomerang in his mouth and began to back away; Link decided that he didn't need anymore brain damage. But it seemed the Yoshi had different plans. He moved a little bit closer and dropped the boomerang on the ground and then backed away.

Link approached the item and animal cautiously, and then knelt down to pick up what he assumed was his boomerang. As Link was standing back up, he noticed a bloody gash on the dinosaur's neck and gasped, "What happened?"

Soon to follow after that was a series of the word 'Yoshi' in many different variations, apparently the Yoshi language. Even though Link couldn't understand the green animal, he could tell that it was friendly enough. So Link began to stroke the Yoshi's nose and wasn't being opposed in anyway so he continued to do so.

Yoshi just stood in the same spot and enjoyed the attention that he was receiving. He remembered when the boomerang was coming back to the green-clothed elf boy. To his luck, the boomerang swept off the microchip on his neck that Andross was using to control his actions. Not his thoughts though, Yoshi was still fully aware of what was happening, but couldn't do anything about it. And it was good thing that the loss of the microchip let him do something about it. Yoshi ate the bomb to say his and the Hylian's life. The only downside to this was that the loss of the microchip hurt his neck, and the bomb didn't exactly taste good.

Yoshi realizing that the Hylian was probably his only friend the whole spaceship, knew he had to help the man. Yoshi could tell that something was different about Link. He seemed so sure about himself when he was fighting Link earlier. Now Link seemed as if he had no clue when he was born. So Yoshi pointed his tail toward the Hylian.

"Who me?" Asked Link confused, he had no idea what Yoshi was pointing at.

Yoshi nodded and then pointed toward his back with his tail.

"So you want me to ride on your back?" Link questioned.

Yoshi nodded as he kneeled down enough for Link to get on, but as soon as Link was on, Yoshi ran off fast, and perhaps a little bit to sudden for Link because he barely managed to catch the dinosaurs neck before he fell off.

Link had no clue where the green Yoshi was going, but decided to trust him because he couldn't even remember what his name was. After about fifteen minutes of running, Yoshi stopped in a room that had a bunch of open hatches leading into small ships.

"OK, I'm going to take a wild guess here and say escape pods," Link said sarcastically.

Yoshi just gave Link an annoyed look and then signaled for Link to follow him to one of the escape pods and pressed a few buttons and it took off to a nearby planet.

The escape pod landed fairly smoothy, but there was a fair amount of bumps. The duo went around the planet, they were in the middle of a dense forest and there were some stranger looking things than the Yoshi. Some were like living shrubs. But, Link just ignored them, and went in search for any trace of human society.

**Somewhere In the Forest**

It had gotten late into the night, and Samus and Falcon had to share the cramped space inside the escape pod. Falcon had already fallen asleep, but Samus was having trouble sleeping. She was blushing crazily due to the fact that she was sleeping in such a close area to Falcon. She was keeping herself awake because of this. She was just lucky that she heard a noise outside of the escape pod, or who knows what she would've done.

Samus got out of the escape pod and saw Link walking with a dinosaur. Samus was relieved to see Link after she and Falcon had accidentally ditched him on the ship and ran up to hug him as she shouted, "Link! You're alive!"

Link who had lost his memory and was being squished by someone he didn't know asked in a creeped out voice, "Do I know you?"

"Yeah you do," Samus replied, obviously scared for Link, "Remember, we were kidnapped and then we escaped then we were kidnapped… again?"

"I'm sorry, but the thing is I was knocked out by something and lost my memory…" Link said, not knowing what else he could say.

Samus couldn't believe it, he was one of the few people from the kidnapped group that she really became friends with. Samus felt as if she was that same bounty hunter that couldn't have friends because of her profession all over again. 'Oh…" Was all Samus could say, but she decided that she needed too tell Falcon. And for putting her through hell when she was trying to sleep, she might as well have a little bit of fun with waking him up. She went into the escape pod and yelled into Falcon's ear, "WAKE UP! LINK'S HERE AND HE'S LOST HIS MEMORY!"

"Well you didn't have to shout it in my ear!" Falcon returned angrily, "Why'd you do that?"

"I felt like it! And plus, it's important that you got to know that elf-boy was alive," Samus returned jokingly.

"Whatever," Falcon replied, clearly annoyed.

Falcon and Samus walked out into the chilly night air to re-meet the Hylian who was very much confused at the story that Falcon and Samus were telling to try and get him to remember what happened before he lost his memory.

"So, we were kidnapped by a head with two arms floating next to it named Andross, then we escaped due to somebody with super powers named Shigeru Miamoto, then were kidnapped again from inside a computer, then you two ditched me on a spaceship, and then I mysteriously lost my memory…" Link said in a pissed-off tone.

"Yeah pretty much," Falcon replied.

"Gee thanks," Link said sarcastically.

"Well, the thing that matters now is that your okay!" Samus said cheerfully.

"Okay? All I know is my history from about two weeks ago when I was kidnapped! Don't you two know anymore?" Link questioned.

"Sorry, we don't," Samus replied regretfully, "All that I can say is that you came from Hyrule."

"Hyrule…" Link said almost as if he was in a trance.

**Flashback**

"This boy is supposed to be the savior of Hyrule," said the Great Deku Tree to Navi the Fairy (Characters from Ocarina of Time).

"So you want me to aid him in his quest? He isn't even a Kokiri!" returned Navi.

"When his mother came into this village ten years ago on the verge of death with Link, we had nothing to do, but take in the boy," replied the Deku Tree.

"Fine… stupid Deku Tree," Navi replied, "At least he's got the Hero of Time's Blood, though that is the reason that I'm even going to help him…"

A younger Link shot up from his bed as soon as his dream ended and heard the familiar voice of Saria shouting at him to wake up.

**End Flashback**

"I think I remember something…" Link told.

"What?" asked Falcon and Samus in unison.

"Well, I remembered what was apparently a dream," Link started, "There was a grand tree apparently named the 'Deku tree' and there was a fairy named Navi. They were talking about me, saying that I was going to save Hyrule, then the Fairy said something about the 'Hero of Time's Blood'. Then I woke up like it was a dream and I heard a female voice shout at me to wake up."

"Anything else?" asked Falcon.

"Yeah," replied Link, "I think we're in Hyrule."

**So, Falcon, Samus, Link, and Yoshi are in Hyrule, and the rest of the group is still in Corneria and weren't even mentioned in this chapter. But anyway, this chapter was longer than my chapters, and usually, longer chapter are good. REVIEW!**


	14. The War

**Here we go, 14th chapter. I'm planning quite a few chapters in Hyrule, but there is even more plot twistage! Hold on, is twistage a word? Oh well, here we go!**

The four heroes were wandering through a forest in Hyrule. But, this was a particularly famous forest in Hyrule. Commonly known as the forbidden forest. To bad the four had no clue where they were going and were just walking around in an endless circle. The group was wearing down from the continual walking.

"Come on Link, you have to remember something," Samus pestered.

"Like what?" Link returned.

"Maybe… how to GET OUT of this damn forest!" Falcon shouted.

"Two problems," Link started sarcastically, "One, I lost my memory, no duh! And second, the music is making it hard to think!"

"Music?" Samus wondered, "I think I hear it now."

"So what? It's just music…" Falcon said.

"Honestly, it would be just music if it didn't sound so familiar…" Link said.

"That… Is a cliché line!" Falcon said, clearly annoyed at the cliché.

"Who cares!" Samus said happily, "At least he remembers something about Hyrule!"

"Yeah…" Link was cleary wondering about something, "I think we should follow it."

"Well, Hyrule is where you come from," Falcon said.

Yoshi was the first to walk on toward where the music was coming from, and was going at an incredibly fast pace. Samus, Link, and Falcon where having a hard time keeping up.

"Would you slow down Yoshi!" Samus demanded.

"Yoshi…" replied Yoshi, the tone of his voice expressing the fact that he thought that the humans were to slow.

"Whew… that was clearly to much running for one day!" Falcon said.

"Or maybe your just to lazy," Samus said playfully.

"Shut up!" Falcon returned as he punched Samus's shoulder lightly.

"Ow…" Samus rubbed her shoulder.

"Wimp," Falcon said taking his turn to joke around.

Samus just stuck her tongue out at Falcon and then returned to the task that the quartet had to do. The music was hard to focus on, it felt like it was coming from everywhere. But the closer they got to the places the music was coming from, either it would get faint, or loud. The group had eventually made there way through the forest and had ended up in front of a place that looked like a temple. And they found a young, green-haired girl playing a hand crafted Ocarina.

The girl suddenly stopped playing her ocarina and had an extremely confused face as she asked, "Link? What are you doing here? And what's with the dinosaur?"

"Umm… sorry… I kinda lost my memory," Link didn't know what else he could say.

"What?" the girl was upset and she ran up to hug Link, "Are you okay?"

"Well, there's somebody that I have no clue who she is, even though I should, hugging me. Do I seem okay?" Link said sarcastically.

"Oh… sorry," the girl blushed a slight bit as she removed her hands from the swordsman.

"So… akward…" Falcon said.

"Not helping!" Link told, "So then, what's your name?"

"Saria, I was practically your only friend when you were a kid," Saria said.

"Umm… I'm like twenty, your like twelve… when I was a kid… you were probably two years old!' Link said in disbelief.

"That's because I'm a kokiri," Saria informed.

"What?" said the three adults. Even Yoshi said it in his own language.

Saria knew she was in for a long speech as she began to explain as much as she could about Link and the kokiris. Link was relieved that he knew something about his past.

"Well, that helps!" Link said happily.

"Yeah, now we also know something more about you!" Samus said cheerfully.

"Cool, but what's going on in Hyrule now?" Falcon asked.

"Well… this I didn't want to answer," Saria said gloomily, "Hyrule is at war."

"With who?" Link asked worridly.

"With Pherae, a land that does have many capable warriors. And to be honest, I'm not even sure why were at war," Saria said, upset at the pointless bloodshed.

"Pherae… how come whenever somebody says that, I think of the names Roy and Marth?" Link asked.

"Crap, this is what I was really trying to avoid…" Saria said, "Roy and Marth, when you left on your quest, they helped you for a while, they're like your best friends…"

"So, I'm guessing this is where we run off heroically to stop the war?" Falcon said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess it is…" Link was at a loss for words.

The group said their goodbye's to Saria and traveled in the direction of Pherae. It took a long while, the group had been going for a week and they still hadn't reached their destination. Falcon and Samus were up late at night because they couldn't sleep (I wonder why…).

_"Man, this is getting old, we've been wandering around for days, and there hasn't even been anything trying to kill us! This isn't any fun…" _Falcon thought annoyed.

"What, you couldn't sleep either?" came a voice from behind Falcon.

"No, I'm just so bored, I think I'll dream about being bored. Now THAT would suck," Falcon said jokingly.

Samus gave a light laugh and said, "But come on, it's for Link, and we really should try to stop this war!"

"Yeah, I know… But still, this is just a pain…" Falcon said.

"Well, you're know fun!" Samus returned, but then she got an idea, "And I know how to make you fun… stick fight!" Samus picked up a stick and began to attack Falcon with it.

"What!? That's not fair, I wasn't ready!" Falcon shouted as he picked up a stick and parried Samus' next blow. The two continued to fight for what seemed like ten minutes to the pair, but was actually about an hour.

"Ha!" Falcon shouted as he swiped his stick and swept Samus off her feet. Samus fell over on top of Falcon. The two blushed and then just stared at each other.

Eventually, Samus realized what was happening, and managed to regain control of her body and stand up, to Falcon's dismay. "Well, I'm tired now, so good night!"

"Good night," Falcon replied awkwardly. Falcon went back to his bed made out of twigs and leaves, "Damn… I've never appreciated mattresses more in my life…"

**Thus ends chapter 14! For well… Nintendo4Ever seeing as she's the only one REVIEWING!! Oh yeah, and look a little Falcon/Samus moment there, how sweet!**


	15. Capital of Pherae

**Fifteenth chap! I don't really know much about fire emblem or anything, so only Marth and Roy will be in this for fire emblem. No Eliwood or whatever his name is.**

**Sorry Fire Emblem fans.**

Falcon woke up with a severe ache all over his body. Maybe stick fighting wasn't the greatest of ideas. Well, Falcon loved it seeing as Samus was lying on top of him for five minutes. But that still didn't help his pain.

Samus laughed seeing Falcon's pain. Maybe she did beat him by to much. FAR to much. But Samus honestly was enjoying Falcon's pain. "Was I to harsh?" Samus asked in joking voice.

"Shut up!" Falcon replied crossly.

Falcon and Samus got to talking. Well, actually arguing, but like we didn't see that coming. Eventually, their dispute was interrupted by a guard bearing the seal of Pherae. "You are in Pherian territory, state your business or leave."

Link stood up, and declared, "I've come to see Marth and Roy."

"General Marth? You've got to be joking," the guard laughed, "And with Prince Roy, there's no WAY that your going to ever see him."

"Even if I'm the hero of time?" Link asked.

"Please," the guard said as he rolled his eyes, "If I had a nickel for every time a blonde haired, blue-eyed-"

Link shut the guard up by doing one simple action. He took out the Master Sword from it's sheath and forked it into the ground in front of the guard. The guard decided to shut up.

"Zalchaior Marcussia at your service," said the guard, apparently named Zalchaior, as he kneeled to the ground.

**A/N: I don't normaly put these in the middle of chapters, but Zalchaior is in Dreamless Sleep, and yes, this is the same Zalchaior for the… 3 of you who reviewed…**

Saria decided that it was her turn to speak. "If we can really trust you, how can you prove that we can trust you?"

"If only Katrina was her. Or that Mewtwo person. A psychic would help…" Samus muttered.

Zalchaior's face lit up as soon as he heard Samus' mumbling. "I'm sorry, did you say Katrina?"

"Yeah," replied Samus, "What does that name mean to you?"

"That depends, is she psychic?" Inquired Zalchaior.

"Yeah," Replied Samus somewhat rudely.

"Well then, in that case…" Zalchaior started. But his body began to change forms into the exact look of Katrina, "Does Katrina happen to look anything like this?"

"That's like really creepy," Falcon said, "That looks exactly like her."

Zalchaior changed back into his original form, "Then, I really can help you. One of Katrina's best friends, and Brian's to. I assume she is traveling with Brian. Of course she is-"

"You can start your helping by stopping your rambiling," Link demanded.

So, Yoshi, Samus, Falcon, Link, and Zalchaior headed off toward Pherae. Saria had to go back to Kokiri. If they ever reached a checkpoint, Zalchaior would masquerade as the king. The king looked like a corrupt and evil man. Which, he probably was knowing Link's luck.

The five of them traveled for about a week until they arrived just outside the gate of the capital of Pherae. Zalchaior did his normal routine of turning into the look-alike king.

The group had arrived inside of the castle, and immediately saw the Prince named Roy hanging around with his best friend who was apparently named Marth. There were many guards around the castle, so Zalchaior stayed in the form of the king. But when he walked by, Roy shot his father's look-alike a look of death.

"I thought you wouldn't be back for another week?" Roy asked, his voice filled with anger.

"I felt like coming home early," Zalchaior returned darkly, doing his best impression of the king, "What's it to you?"

"So did Sorlin agree to your propostion?" Roy asked.

Suddenly Zalchaior's eyes began to water, almost as if he remembered something. He ran out of the room as fast as he could, hoping he was running the right direction toward the king's room.

Roy's eyes showed no sign of worry for his father. He simply turned toward the other four and said, "You're my father's new group of supposed 'friends' right? Well, do us all a favor and leave before he corrupts you like the rest of them."

"What do you mean?" asked Link.

Roy's eyes lit up, he hadn't noticed Link there before. He was to busy wishing his father would get out of the room, "Link! What are you doing with my father?"

"Trying to end the war," Link replied sternly, "And before you start trying to reminisce about the times when you helped me when we were younger. I have amnesia, I wouldn't remember."

"Link…" Marth said quietly, "Are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Link told, "And, why do you dislike Roy's father so much?"

"To simply be put," Roy began. But Marth decided to finish the sentence, "The war is only happening because the king just wanted to kill somebody."

This drew gasps from the humans and a sorrowful squeak from Yoshi. "So basically, you're against the war and your father?" Falcon asked.

"Basically," Roy replied, "I just wished that he wasn't trying to drag Sorlin into this. I mean, Gretias died a few years ago, and the whole country is in a state of disarray."

"Well, we could always use more help," Samus offered, "You wanna help us stop your father?"

"I can't," Roy said upset, "There are to many people inside the palace. Even if an assassination attempt on your father was plotted out, somebody would either hear, or we would run into a guard after five seconds."

"Not unless we attack your father a week from now," Falcon said.

"What good would a week do? My father just got home," Roy replied.

"That's not exactly your father," Falcon started, "His name is Zalchaior. He's agreed to help stop the war, if he can impersonate your father, we could say that your real father is the imposter. Then your real father will be demolished."

"That may work…" Roy said, but his voice seemed almost as if his father needed to do something before he died. But everybody else was to busy congratulating Falcon on his so-obvious-it's-not-obvious solution. But what could Roy be thinking about?

**Yes, I know that ended with some sort of dual-cliffhanger. Sorry. So, all I have to say now is, I PREFER GETTING FLAMES. There, I said it. Well, certain types of flames. The types of flames that tells the author what the reviewer thinks they should change. That helps my writing, and it make you like my writing more importantly. So if your going to cuss me out, don't. Just stick with a little thing called constructive criticism. **


End file.
